Wind Blasting
Wind Blasting is an extremely rare magical ability allowing the bestowed to conjure highly powerful concentrated, concussive bursts of wind and launch them at a target causing the victim to be thrown back rapidly into whatever is behind them. The blast is so destructive it will destroy anything in it's path, killing a person almost instantly. Shax, the Source's Assassin Extremely powerful, Shax was a ferocious demon that corporealizes out of wind and air that was called out only for the top assignments by the Source of All Evil. He possessed the ability to create powerful blasts of wind and throw them at those he targeted. He could also transform into a whirlwind and throw a victim backward or forward with less force than his blasts of wind. Prue and Piper Halliwell When the Charmed Ones saved an innocent, Dr. Bo Griffiths, and brought him back to Halliwell Manor, Shax followed and burst through the doors, launching a blast of wind at Prue Halliwell but her sister Piper Halliwell pushed her out of the way causing her to be in the direct path of the blast and when she was hit, she was thrown backwards through the wall of the conservatory. Shax then launched another at the doctor, but Prue intercepted and wound up being blasted through the same wall as her sister. As Shax was about to blast Griffiths, Phoebe came down the stairs with a spell and when she recited it, the demon retreated. Prue and Piper were then healed of their life-threatening injuries, revealing that the healing process took a while longer than usual because they almost died from the blasts. Dr. Griffiths After the attack, Griffiths went back to work at the hospital where the sisters went to retrieve him again, knowing that Shax was still after him. But when Prue and Piper brought him to their vehicle, Shax, in the form of wind, threw Griffiths out the door and onto the ground. As he tried to blast the doctor and the sisters, Prue and Piper recited the spell, causing Shax to burst into fiery sparks. Killing Prue and Griffiths Time was reversed because magic was exposed and the sisters' initial encounter with Shax played out again but this time Phoebe was in the Underworld. When Shax materialized, he launched a blast of wind at Prue, but Piper pushed her out of the way, causing Piper to be thrown through the wall. Shax then went for Griffiths but Prue intercepted the blast and she was thrown through the wall. As Prue and Piper lay dying on the floor, Shax threw a blast at Griffiths sending him flying through the dining room window, killing him upon impact. With the doctor and the two sisters dead, Shax dematerialized into a whirlwind and blasted out of the Manor, causing the doors to crash shut, breaking the windows. Shane After being sent to track down and kill Paige Matthews, Shax corporealized on a building where Paige was with her boyfriend, Shane. He threw a concussive blast of wind at Shane, causing him to be throw backwards and land on the ground. He was later hospitalized for the injuries caused by the blast. Paige Matthews As Shane was blasted back, Shax attempted to launch a burst of wind at Paige but she managed to orb out, avoiding the blast. Paige then ran into the building and Shax followed. Phoebe and Cole Phoebe and Cole followed Paige into the building where the two thwarted Shax and as he launched a blast at Cole, Cole was pushed over a rail but managedto shimmer out before hitting the ground. Shax tried to launch another blast but Phoebe recited the vanquish spell causing a shield to form around Shax that blasted the wind back towards himself and the demon retreated. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: Season 3